


Agents and Struggles?

by ggtz (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ggtz
Summary: idk what to name itthis is my first (and probably only) fic on ao3I am writing it for a school project and need feedbackbasically the whole of skz are secret agents. everyone except chris, jisung and felix are out on missions. Felix and jisung are assigned a new mission, and stuff goes wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> guys fricken bash this work. It needs to be better
> 
> attack it as hard as you can

Jisung and Felix stumbled through the door into the base, laughing loudly. Chris was waiting for them. He was not happy.

“Honestly, I can’t believe you guys managed how to blow up a whole building again. I left you alone for half an hour!” Chris was in disbelief. He should’ve known leaving Felix and Jisung alone together in a room full of dangerous objects was a very bad idea.

Felix spoke up, “If we’re assigning blame then this is your fault for leaving us alone with explosives in the first place, you know?”

“Yeah, and we didn’t have specific orders not to blow anything up either. You could say we got a bit bored,” Jisung agreed. He ran his hand through his hair, bringing Chris’s attention to it.

“And you dyed your hair! I can’t believe you.”

“He looks good in dark blue, don’t you think?” Felix said and then walked off into the kitchen. Jisung followed him after hanging up his bag and coat. 

Chris went back into his studio, where he went back to looking at the JYP missions board. JYP was made up of 9 different units. Chirs’s team has 9 members, but 6 of their members are on a big mission, so only Chris, Jisung and Felix are at the base right now. 

Chris was looking through the different missions on the online board, and one caught his eye. It was a call for two agents to go scout a base of a former JYP unit. He was about to call in his team, when his name was called instead.

“Chris! Jisung set the oven on fire!” Felix burst into the office. This was followed by screaming coming from Peter. 

“Keep the door closed and let it burn out.” Chris was not having it. This had happened before, mutiple times. They should know what to do by now.

“Affirmative,” Felix bolted out the door again and Chris soon heard him yelling at Jisung. 

He went back to his computer and expanded the mission information. There wasn’t much, just the location and the required skills of the agents. Felix and Jisung seemed to match perfectly, and so Chris signed them up.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is the second part of the story.
> 
> again, feel free to criticize my writing as much as you want.

A few days later Chris got a call from the head of JYP. Felix and Jisung were approved to go on the mission. Chris called them into his office.

"I know this is a bit sudden, but you two have a mission. You guys need to head off in two days. The mission is to scout an old base that may be holding something dangerous." Chris explained the plan to the two agents in front of him.

The air got serious as the boys nodded and went off to pack. They knew it was going to be a risky mission. 

Felix and Jisung knew what they had to pack. They had gotten many short notice missions before, some they were told about hours before they had to head out. 

They packed only the basics in their small backpacks. A drink bottle, a light jumper, and extra ammo.

Felix was getting really excited. He hadn't been on a mission for a while, mainly because there weren't many available, but also because he had gotten sick. 

Jisung had been on a few small missions recently, but nothing like scouting a possibly dangerous base.

They got packed relatively quickly, and went back out into the living room. Chris was still in his office, doing who knows what.

Since Jisung and Felix packed so quickly, they decided to waste some time by playing video games.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is the last bit I'm writing tonight. it's literally 20 minutes to midnight and this short story draft is due tomorrow. I honestly don't know how I'm gonna finish it in 110 words.
> 
> once again, please bash my writing and tell me how to improve.
> 
> thanks :)

Two days later and it was time to head out. The agents said goodbye to their leader and went to JYP head base. On the way Felix made some friendly banter.

"So, you excited?" he wanted to know if Jisung was as hyped as him for this mission. But not only was Felix excited, he was also nervous. This was the first mission he had been on in months.

"Well, yeah, we're doing this mission together. We're basically the dream team!" Jisung's words eased Felix's nervousness.

They arrived at JYP in an hour. There, they went to the head office and received a briefing, and then they were sent off. 

Jisung drove the car they were given to the location provided by JYP that was about 3km from the base they needed to scout. The drive took them another hour, and the was to the base would take around 30 minutes. 

They got out of the car, and started walking towards their destination. As they were walking, they went over the plan.

"So we get in and check everything. Leave no stone unturned," Felix confirmed.

"Correct," Jisung said, "We need to get in and out fast and safely".

They were so immersed in their planning that they reached the base sooner than they thought. Jisung noticed first, and stopped Felix.

Felix was confused for a second as to why Jisung stopped him, but then saw the base. 

Jisung pointed out an open window, and they crept towards it. Peter held out his hands to help Felix up.

Felix got in the window safely, then pulled Jisung up. 

As soon as Jisung stepped down off the window sill, a siren started blaring, three men with guns came running in, and Jisung heard Felix scream in pain.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please give criticism

Jisung whipped his head around to look at Felix, who was on the ground clutching his leg. There was blood pouring out of a bullet-sized wound. 

He looked back up at the other men in the room. They all had their guns pointed at him. To say Jisung was scared was an understatement. He was terrified, but he couldn't let it show. 

"So, you're the kids Chris sent", the man in the middle stepped forward, "I've been waiting".

"Who are you, and how do you know Chris?" Jisung said. He was down with Felix now, wrapping up his leg. 

"I'm a bit disappointed Chris didn't tell you about his old teammate", the mysterious man looked a bit sad, "I guess I'll have to tell you myself. My name is Brian".

Then the two men next to Brian started shooting. And jisung shot back. He grabbed Felix and ran out the door in the confusion.

Jisung dragged Felix around, trying to find an exit. There were gunshots behind them, and Felix was nearly passed out. 

They finally found a window and climbed out. Jisung dragged a now fully passed out Felix into the tree line. 

He got out his phone and called Chris.

"Chris! Felix is injured. The scout failed. There was a guy named Brian", Jisung gave Chris their location and ended the call.

Chris got them an hour later and they went straight back to JYP base. Felix was treated immediately.

Jisung turned to Chris.

"You've got a lot to explain".

"I know".


End file.
